Pour un coup de feu
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Mettez un prince pourchassé et blessé en forêt , une paysanne qui le soigne et un brin de sentimentalisme, vous avez votre histoire. ONE SHOT


**_Pour un coup de feu_**

Il faut que.... je cours.... que je ne m'arrête surtout pas...... Il me suit, son fusil braqué sur moi, courir.... je dois courir, son doigt sur la gâchette... je sens ma vie ne tenir qu'à un fil. Je cours quand je me sens transpercé par derrière. Je cours toujours mais mes membres ne répondent plus........ Je m'écroule, je n'en peux plus..... Il s'approche de moi et me regarde un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

Voix: ton règne s'achève avant même d'avoir commencé Li!

j'entends l'homme ricaner.... je sens mon cœur ralentir et mes membres s'endormir. j'ai soudain une forte envie de dormir..... dormir...... oui c'est ça, fermer mes yeux. J'aperçoit seulement une ombre près de moi mais je n'en peux plus, vraiment plus.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais je me réveille....... je ne sais pas où je suis.... c'est peut-être le paradis..... sûrement.... enfin j'aimerais.. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi..... une jeune fille, il me semble ou alors un ange..... où suis-je? suis-je mort ou bien vivant? et j'ai si mal... la mort ne serait pas si douloureuse pourtant.... La jeune fille s'approche de moi..... elle me passe une compresse sur le front..... ça me fait du bien.... Je ne l'aperçoit pas bien, je vois encore flou... La jeune fille semble me parler.... sa voix est douce...

jeune fille: comment vous sentez vous?

comment je me sens? est-ce bien le sens de sa question?...... je ne me sens pas capable de répondre... Elle me sourit, je l'aperçoit enfin.... elle est jolie... même très belle.... un très beau sourire et des yeux magnifiques......

Jeune fille: vous êtes blessé.... je vous ai retrouvé dans le bois......

Alors c'est ça..... je ne suis pas encore mort..... le destin a du en décider autrement pourtant je le maudit... tous mes problèmes ce seraient alors envolés......

Jeune fille: mon frère m'a aidé à vous soigner mais vous êtes encore très fragile.... ne bougez pas surtout....

Son frère m'a aider? il ne sait sûrement pas qui je suis.......je peux voir le lieu où je me trouve maintenant... une petite maison pauvre.... j'ai du atterrir dans un village.... j'essaye de me relever mais ma blessure me fait affreusement souffrir.... La jeune fille me demande de ne pas forcer.... Je me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller et me laisser aller dans mon sommeil.

je me réveille enfin... il me semble avoir dormi une éternité....il n'y a personne dans la maison.... La jeune fille et son frère ne semble pas là..... J'essaye à nouveau de me lever quand un garçon de grande taille pénètre dans la petite maison.... ce doit être son frère...

frère: bonjour...... je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux..... remerciez ma sœur surtout..... car sans elle.... je vous laissait mourir dans ce bois.....je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attirer des ennuis.... les soldats du roi font une ronde toutes les semaines et si ils s'aperçoivent de la présence d'un étranger ils emmèneront ma sœur et cette fois pour de bon...... alors dans quatre jours je vous emmènerais dans un endroit plus reculé.

Son frère ne semble pas me porter dans son cœur .... il se méfie.... c'est normal......je me sens si fatigué.... pourquoi ce coup de feu ne m'a t'il pas achevé.... La jeune fille réapparut soudainement, un bol de soupe dans les mains. Elle s'approche de moi et s'assoit à mes côtés.

Fille: il faut que vous mangiez.... cela vous redonnera des forces.

Elle me tend une cuiller que j'avale avec difficulté.... je la regarde.... elle me sourit....... je la trouve si belle....elle me dit de manger mais je n'ai pas la force...... Son sourire s'efface, elle semble inquiète pour moi..... je ne veux pas de ça.... a prêt tout je peux bien manger un peu.....

Deux jours ont passés et je me remet peu à peu...... c'est bête à dire mais je ne connais toujours pas le prénom de cette jeune fille....... elle m'aide beaucoup et je lui dois ma guérison....elle passe beaucoup de temps auprès de moi, à me parler alors que je ne lui répond pas ou bien à m'aider quand je veux me relever.... justement la voilà qui revient.... mais.... elle ne semble pas aller bien....... elle pleure....devant moi elle tente de sécher ses larmes et me sourit en m'apportant ma soupe..... elle s'assoit à mes côtés.... mais je vois bien dans son regard que quelque chose ne va pas... pour la première fois depuis mon réveil j'ose ouvrir la bouche...

Lionel: quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds..... elle semble étonnée...

Jeune fille: je... je croyais que vous étiez muet...

Lionel: pourquoi pleurez vous?

Jeune fille: c'est sans aucune importance.... d'ailleurs je vais déjà bien mieux...

je vois bien qu'elle ne va pas mieux mais il ne vaut mieux pas insister...

Lionel: je....ne connais même pas le prénom de ma sauveuse..

La jeune fille relève la tête et me regarde avec son regard émeraude....

Jeune fille: euh... je m'appelle Sakura.....

Je ferme les yeux et souri....

Lionel: fleur de cerisier...... ma fleur préférée..

Je la regarde alors et lui sourit....

Lionel: je m'appelle Lionel....

Elle me regarde et me sourit à son tour.

Sakura: enchantée Lionel.........

Notre conversation fut interrompu par son frère.... Thomas je crois.... Il nous dévisagea mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il éprouvait sur mon compte... Sakura se leva et sortit de la maison...

Thomas: ma sœur s'occupe de vous! vous avez de la chance...... dans deux jours vous partirez.....je suis désolé de déballer ça comme cela mais malgré ce qu'elle peut montrer ma sœur souffre...

Je baissais les yeux.... je savais qu'elle souffrait......

Il fait nuit à présent...... Sakura dort non loin de moi..... je n'en peux plus de rester dans ce lit....... il faut que je bouge.... je me lève difficilement m'empêchant d'hurler sous la douleur...... voilà... je suis debout..... j'avance lentement.....je la regarde un instant puis me dirige vers la porte... je sors..... le ciel est étoilé et le vent caresse doucement mon visage..... Je découvre alors un petit village endormi........ de loin j'aperçoit le château, ou plutôt mon château..... 

J'ai passé une bonne nuit..... je me réveille sentant l'odeur du pain cuit que prépare Sakura...... je me lève toujours avec difficulté et me tiens au mur...... Elle arrive vers moi et laisse échapper son plat de ses mains les yeux écarquillés...

Sakura: vous... vous marchez?

je lui souris... elle me rend mon sourire..... elle est vraiment magnifique....je l'aide à ramasser le petit déjeuner à présent étalé parterre.... mon visage se crispe sous la douleur....

Sakura: vous n'auriez pas dû vous levez......

Elle m'aide à m'asseoir.....nos regards se rencontrent pour la énième fois..... mon cœur semble me brûler.......

Finalement nous arrivons au quatrième jour.... Thomas doit m'emmener.... Je suis dans la charrette..... Sakura me regarde... je la regarde aussi évidemment.... je ne sais pas si je la reverrais... tout ce que je sais c'est que notre dernière conversation restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur.

flash back

Lionel: il faut que je vous remercie Sakura pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi....

Sakura: tu sais.... oh pardon.... vous savez...

Lionel: non tutoie moi je préfère.....

Sakura: j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer... même si je ne sais rien de toi....

Lionel: il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir de moi........

Elle me sourit et me passe sa main sur ma joue..... je ferme les yeux..... Son frère m'appelle...... je la regarde pour la dernière fois et l'embrasse sur le front........

fin du flash back

Le chariot commence à avancer... je ne la quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaissent au loin...

Thomas: tu ne m'a jamais dit d'où tu venais......

Lionel: je n'ai pas un passé spécialement glorieux..

Thomas: j'aimerais au moins savoir comment l'homme auquel s'est attachée ma sœur s'est retrouvé il y a quatre jours dans un état aussi lamentable......

je ne savais pas quoi répondre.... lui dire que j'étais le fils du roi........ celui qui impose sa tyrannie à tout son peuple? non mieux vaut garder cela pour moi.....

Lionel: j'étais pourchassé par des brigands....

Thomas: mentir est un vilain défaut mais bon nous arrivons....

Nous nous trouvions au fin fond des bois face à une petite cabane.... une vieille dame nous attendait visiblement sur son palier....

Vielle: bonjour Thomas.. c'est donc de ce jeune homme que je dois m'occuper?

Thomas: je te le confie Térésa...... 

Il repartit aussi vite que l'on était venus.

La vieille dame me dévisagea en souriant et m'invita à entrer....

Térésa: bonjour Lionel..... fils du roi.....

Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles........ comment?

Térésa: cela t'étonne Lionel... n'est-ce pas?

Lionel: je.... comment?

Térésa: tu ressembles énormément à ton grand-père.....

Lionel: vous le connaissiez?

Térésa: oh que oui puisque j'étais sa femme!

Lionel: vous êtes... donc...

Térésa: ta grand-mère et oui...

Comment devais-je réagir à tout cela?

Lionel: mais que faites vous là dans ce cas là?

Térésa: ton père, mon fils a beaucoup changé durant son adolescence.... il devenait dur, froid autoritaire, tyrannique... lorsque ton grand-père est mort, il s'est emparé du pouvoir... j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais tu le vois aujourd'hui il a su me surpasser... il m'a renié me faisant passer pour morte et m'a emmener au fond de ce bois il y a de cela 18 ans... à ce moment tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta pauvre mère..... une si gentille femme..

toutes ces révélations me faisaient froid dans le dos.... je découvrais ma grand-mère qui parlait de ma mère comme une personne bienveillante.... ma mère.... je ne l'ai pas connue...... morte à ma naissance, sa suivante à prit en main mon éducation....

Une semaine passa depuis mon arrivée chez Térésa. J'étais totalement rétablit grâce aux remèdes qu'elle me préparait. j'envisageais mon retour au château où l'on me croyait mort.... mais je devais tout d'abord effectuer une chose importante à mes yeux....

Je partis donc saluant ma grand-mère et promettant de revenir la voir.... Galopant sur mon cheval j'arrivais au village qui m'avait durant quelques jours si bien accueilli. je camouflais mon cheval et me fit tout petit... je la vit prendre de l'eau à la fontaine.... toujours aussi belle.... un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres... je voulus m'approcher quand des soldats arrivèrent l'interpellant...

Soldat 1: bonjour Sakura.... comment va notre villageoise préférée?

je suivais la scène de très prêt.... elle semblait apeurée...

Soldat 2: ton frère n'est pas là aujourd'hui.....

Soldat 3: on va pouvoir profiter de toi.....

Ce dernier se jeta sur elle, essayant de l'embrasser..... elle criait........ non je ne supportait pas ce cri...... sans réfléchir je me lançais à l'aide de mon épée sur eux..... Ils me virent arriver et lâchèrent Sakura pour venir m'affronter..... 

Soldat 1: mais...... c'est impossible..... tu es mort.....

je ne répondais pas me défendant avec hargne... il ne restait plus qu'un soldat, les deux autres gisant sur le sol.... je lui pointa mon épée sous la gorge....

Soldat 2: je..... mon prince....... je suis profondément désolé....

Je vis que Sakura me regardait surprise et choquée...... elle partit en courant..... Je reportais alors mon regard sur le soldat que je tenais à ma merci. 

Lionel: je te laisse la vie sauve...... mais fait bien passer l'information que le prince est toujours en vie.....

Il acquiesça et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

J'étais à présent seul dans le village...... Sakura venait d'apprendre ma véritable identité.... je savais qu'elle m'en voulait... j'alla frapper à sa porte.....

Sakura: va t'en!

Lionel: Sakura...... je te l'aurais expliqué.......

Sakura: et dire que je croyais que......

Lionel: tu croyais quoi?

Sakura: que tu étais différent des autres..... que toi tu ne me ferais pas de mal.......

Lionel: je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal.....

Sakura: tu mens!!!!!!!

Lionel: mais non!

Sakura: toutes les semaines ils m'emmenaient....

Lionel: mais qui?

Sakura: les soldats... je me retrouvais au château avec d'autres jeunes filles et...... et le roi nous présentait à ses sujets qui choisissaient avec laquelle passer la nuit...

J'ouvre mes yeux avec horreur....... je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de tout cela....

Sakura (sanglotant): je..... toutes les semaines........ils m'ont tous... et **tu es comme eux!!!!! tu fais toi aussi parti de cette famille**..... j'aurais dû te laisser mourir........

pourquoi faut-il que je paye sans cesse les horreurs de ma famille....

Lionel: Sakura...... je ne savais pas....... ouvre moi s'il te plaît......

Sakura: mais va t'en! tu m'as menti....... tu aurais dû me dire d'où tu venais.....

Lionel: je vais m'en aller si c'est ce que tu veux mais je sais que tu ne penses pas tout ce que tu dis.

Sakura: **si je le pense alors va t'en!**

je n'ai plus rien à faire ici..... mieux vaut retourner dans cet enfer qu'est ma vie de prince.... 

monté sur mon cheval je suis le chemin menant au château.... tous le monde me regarde mais je n'y fait pas attention.... devant le pont-levis les soldats me dévisagent surpris puis me laissent entrer..... je retrouve alors cette demeure qui fut la mienne.... cette odeur de trahison.... qui n'ai jamais sorti.... j'aperçoit mon père là-haut...... il me dévisage vaguement et descend à ma rencontre...... chose rare il me sert dans ses bras....

roi: Lionel! tu es en vie mon fils.....

Lionel: comme tu le vois! mais fait attention à ceux qui t'entourent, il se pourrait bien qu'il t'élimine toi la prochaine fois....

le regard que je venais de lui lancer était meurtrier....... je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.... enfin si une chose......

Lionel: père!

roi: oui mon fils.

Lionel: tu aurais pu m'inviter à tes rencontres nocturnes avec les villageoises...

Il me regarde surpris mais poursuit...

roi: tu étais jeune Lionel mais je t'y invites, c'est décidé!

Lionel: alors garde moi la jeune fille au regard émeraude..... il me semble que c'est le bijoux de ta collection, non?

Il me regarde une nouvelle fois surpris..... je lui souris puis m'éclipse..... je n'aime pas ça.... les regards des sujets se posent tout autour de moi...... l'un d'eux a voulu ma mort..... lequel? je ne sais pas encore.....

Une semaine est passée....... je reprend ma place au château parmis les traîtres, attendant un autre attentat du coupable..... je pense sans arrêt à elle..... son regard me manque..... je sais pourtant que dans quelques heures elle sera ici, échappant aux autres de la cour....

les heures ont passées..... mon père m'a annoncé l'arrivée très proche des jeunes paysannes...... à présent l'on frappe à ma porte...... c'est elle.. je le sens.... je lui ouvre..... elle me regarde et manque de s'évanouir.... elle baisse le regard en rentrant dans ma chambre et me tourne le dos.......

Sakura: j'aurais dû me douter que tu voudrais participer toi aussi à ces monstruosités.....

elle se retourne vers moi et me lance d'une voix tremblotante....

Sakura: tu m'as pour la nuit.......

je me tourne vers la fenêtre soupirant....

Lionel: je n'ai pas envie de te faire quoi que se soit... si j'ai fais ça c'est seulement pour te protéger..... tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit je dormirais parterre.......

Sakura: quoi......

Lionel: tu m'as très bien entendu.... je t'ai dis que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal.......

Sakura: je..... merci...... je suis désolé......... je t'ai jugée trop vite... je croyais que tu étais comme tous ces bourges...... et ça m'a rendu malade.....

ce qu'elle venait de dire me chavira le cœur...

Lionel: pourquoi?

Sakura: avant que j'apprenne ton titre de prince....... je me disais que j'avais rencontré un homme merveilleux..... avec qui je me sentais bien....... ça peut paraître absurde mais je me suis dit que peut-être je...... nous aurions pu vivre quelque chose ensemble.......

je buvais ces paroles, elle me sourit un regard emplit de larmes.......

Sakura: tu peux bien te moquer de moi...... toutes les petites filles rêve de trouver leur prince charmant...... je croyais avoir trouvé le mien mais il se trouve qu'il s'agit d'un véritable prince et comme le dise toutes les histoires......................... les princes n'épousent pas les pauvre.....

je ne sait pas quoi lui répondre....... j'ai seulement envie de lui murmurer quelque chose......je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras...... je lui chuchote alors à l'oreille........

Lionel: seulement se sont uniquement les histoires qui racontent cela....... et elles ne parlent sûrement pas de tous ces princes qui sont secrètement amoureux de ces jeunes filles....

Elle bouge légèrement la tête... je la regarde et plonge mon regard dans le sien........je ne sais dire pourquoi mais nos visages se rapprochent, nos lèvres se frôlent puis se rencontrent délicatement dans un doux et tendre baiser.

Le jour se lève..... une belle journée s'annonce.. je regarde par la fenêtre puis jette un coup d'oeil vers mon lit... elle dort paisiblement..... elle est si belle...tout doucement je m'approche d'elle puis lui caresse délicatement les cheveux...... elle ouvre les yeux et me murmure...

Sakura: bonjour.....

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement....... Une sonnerie retentit.... je dois y aller puisqu'il s'agit d'un appel familial..... j'embrasse une nouvelle fois Sakura et m'excuse auprès d'elle...... je sors en vitesse et me rend dans la salle de conseil...

roi: alors mon fils as-tu passé une bonne nuit avec le joyaux de ma collection?

Lionel: merveilleuse!

roi: bien pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, je me fais vieux et bientôt mon fils me succédera....... mais pour cela tu dois te marier Lionel... c'est pourquoi je t'ai trouvé ta futur femme... tu peux entrer...

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme, très belle, de longs cheveux bruns mais un regard qui peut en dire long sur ses intentions de reine...

roi: nous allons annoncer ton mariage dès aujourd'hui à nos sujets et dans un mois tu seras sur le trône....

je pensais......d'ici là on essaierais sûrement de me tuer de nouveau..... et puis je refuse d'épouser cette femme......

Lionel: père il faut que vous sachiez que je refuse de me marier avec cette personne, bien qu'elle soit charmante..

roi: depuis le temps tu n'as jamais trouvé jeune fille à ton goût! le temps presse et ma décision est toute prise, tu épouseras cette femme!

Mon regard se durcit et se posa sur mon père...... il me dégoûtait...... sans plus attendre je m'éclipsais de cette réunion...... j'étais hors de moi....j'arrivai dans ma chambre... Sakura était partit mais elle m'avait laissé un message.

_merci encore pour cette nuit magnifique_

_ta petite fleur de cerisier qui t'aime........_

un sourire se dessina sur mon visage..... moi aussi je t'aime.......

Pendant ce temps, le messager annonçait déjà partout dans le royaume, le mariage du prince et de la duchesse (eh oui c'est une duchesse ^_^). les rumeurs commençaient à fuser de toute part..... Sakura s'occupait à ses tâches ménagères comme à son habitude, elle se rendait à la fontaine quand deux femmes passèrent en discutant.

femme1: je n'en reviens pas que le prince va succéder son père.....

femme2: peut-être sera t'il plus clément envers son peuple..

Sakura sourit car elle en était sûre.

femme1: il paraît que sa future femme est la grande duchesse....

femme2: oui et le mariage aura lieu la semaine prochaine.....

Sakura laissa tomber son seau... sous le regard surpris des deux femmes... puis s'enfuit en courant.. comment pouvait-il avoir fait ça...... elle l'aimait.... elle aurait tout donner pour lui.......Elle décida de se rendre au château... elle voulait des explications......Elle vola un cheval et partit au galop.... arrivée au pont-levis, on lui demanda de partir, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici.. elle insista...

Sakura: c'est très urgent! je veux parler au prince.....

soldat: si c'est si urgent je veux bien te laisser entrer mais on va dans ma chambre alors....

Sakura le fusilla du regard.

Lionel réfléchissait pendant son entraînement à l'épée..... il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien et se rendit sur les remparts..... il l'aperçut et sourit...

Lionel: laissez la rentrer!

soldat: bien votre majesté!

Ils laissèrent entrer la jeune fille et Lionel descendit à sa rencontre.... Elle avança vers lui visiblement déboussolée et le gifla...... un soldat intervint et l'attrapa par le bras....

Lionel: lâchez là!

soldat: mais......

Lionel: j'ai dit lâchez là!!!!!!!

Le soldat s'exécuta pendant que Lionel dévisageait la jeune fille.

Sakura: pou... pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Lionel: mon père n'a pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois.....

Sakura: tu vas te.....marier.... j'étais juste un jouet, c'est ça?

Lionel: je n'ai rien décider Sakura.... c'est mon père........ j'ai bien essayer de protester mais......

Sakura: finalement les histoires ont du vrai! un prince et une pauvre c'est sans avenir... j'aurais du m'en douter avant de tomber dans le panneau......

Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi.... elle s'énerve.... elle pleure.... je la fais souffrir et...... je m'en veux...... doucement j'essayai de m'approcher d'elle... je la prit dans mes bras malgré qu'elle se débattait.......

Lionel: Sakura...... arrête.... je t'aime......

Elle sanglotait à présent en silence....

Lionel: je te jure que je t'aime plus que ma vie ma petite fleur.....

Mon père apparut alors et s'approcha de nous....

roi: je ne savais pas que cette nuit avait aussi plut à mon joyau!

Sakura le dévisagea, essuyant ses larmes

roi: Mon fils est tombé amoureux d'une paysanne, jolie certe, mais pauvre! la semaine prochaine Lionel se mariera et toi ma jolie tu continueras à satisfaire les désirs et les envies de cette cour!

ce qu'il venait de dire me révoltait.... je me jeta sûr lui.....

Lionel: jamais! tu m'entends! jamais elle continuera ce genre de choses!!!!!!!!

le roi ne répondait pas et fixait le rempart du haut d'un air inquiet... dans un dernier mouvement il poussa son fils sur le côté....

pourquoi m'a t'il poussé? je me relevais et me tournais vers mon père.... Sakura ne bougeait plus les mains devant la bouche.... j'aperçut alors la silhouette du roi, mon père gisant au sol dans une mare de sang..... je me précipitait à ses côtés, il respirait encore malgré la flèche plantée dans son abdomen...

Lionel: père....

Il essaya de me sourire..

roi: c'est peut-être mieux ainsi! c'est en voyant cet arc pointé vers toi que j'ai compris..... je n'ai pas réussi mon règne, j'ai été odieux, tyrannique et un très mauvais père........... j'ai voulu te forcer à épouser une femme que tu n'aimais pas alors....... que moi j'aimais énormément ta mère....... elle était si douce, si belle.... je l'aimais.....

Lionel: c'est la première fois que tu me parles de maman.....

roi: peut-être qu'avant je ne voyais rien d'autre que le pouvoir......je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait...... j'espère qu'un jour le peuple pourra me le pardonner....... j'espère que Sakura pourra me pardonner..... je l'aime beaucoup malgré ce que je lui ai fait subir........ tu feras un bon souverain Lionel........ je le sais, je le sens car tu n'as jamais suivi mes pas mais ceux de mon père........ ton grand-père étais quelqu'un de loyal d'honnête.... tout comme ta grand-mère..... va la chercher... je la cachais au fond d'un bois......

Lionel: je le sais....

roi: je n'ai pas voulu la faire souffrir... fait lui bien comprendre...... je t'aime mon fils......

je le regardais pour la dernière fois, je pouvais voir dans son regard une lueur de sincérité jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se ferment à jamais............je baissais la tête.....

Mon père eu droit a un enterrement digne d'un grand roi........ le tueur fut mit en prison, ma grand-mère fut de retour au château et le plus important, j'épousais Sakura...... comme quoi tout est possible.... aujourd'hui je regarde pardessus la fenêtre en pensant à une chose..... merci.... merci de m'avoir tiré dessus ce jour là, sans ça je n'aurais jamais rencontré ma douce fleur de cerisier et encore moins connu mes deux petites cerises...... qui m'appellent d'ailleurs...

voix: papa!!! papa!!!

Fin

Alors alors, en attendant la suite de mon fic, je met un pti one shot pour ceux que ça intéresse... En fait c mon tout premier donc c pas le plus merveilleux et ceux qui ont lu "Bad life" le trouveront sûrement moins bien, ce qui est normal étant donné qu'il a été écrit ya bien plus longtemps... Pour mon fic, je fais le plus vite possible mais entre les cours et le reste je sprint pas mal^^ mais je vous promet de me dépêcher... voilà voilà et si vous voulez encore des one shot, j'en ai encor quelques uns en stock (lol), à vous de me dire.... Gros bisous à mes ptits lecteurs adorés, vous vous reconnaitrez, je vous remercie à chaque chapitre de mon fic..lol

Saki..^^


End file.
